1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to recording apparatuses, such as facsimiles and printers, in which a roll around which a recording medium is wound (for example, a rolled sheet) can be set.
2. Related Art
Recording apparatuses, such as facsimiles and printers, often use a rolled sheet, which serves as a recording medium. Holders in which a rolled sheet body, i.e., a roll around which a sheet is wound, is set (rolled-sheet holders) in a recording apparatus are available in various configurations. JP-A-2007-261754 discloses an example of such holders. In the recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2007-261754, flange members are fitted to both ends of a roll and the flange members are supported by shafts (support shafts). Thus, the roll is set.
More specifically, one support shaft for supporting the flange members is provided on a fixed flange receiver and the other support shaft is provided on a movable flange receiver. Before the roll is set, the flange members are placed on the fixed and movable flange receivers. By sliding the movable flange receiver toward the fixed flange receiver in this state, the flange members fitted to both ends of the roll are fitted to the support shaft of the movable flange receiver and the support shaft on the fixed flange. Thus, the roll is set.
In the recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2007-261754, when the roll is to be removed the flanges at both ends of the roll need to be disengaged from the support shafts by moving the movable flange receiver away from the fixed flange receiver. However, if the flanges and the support shafts are incompletely disengaged from each other, the roll could be removed while portions of the support shafts are still fitted in the flanges.
If the roll is to be removed while portions of the support shafts are still fitted in the flanges, the support shafts may be deformed or damaged, making it impossible to appropriately support the roll.